Mizu Mizu no Mi
The Mizu Mizu no Mi (lit Water Water Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control and become liquid water. Appearance The fruit resembles a blue watermelon with swirls on it. Strengths The major strengths of the fruit is that it allows the user to become and control liquid water. When turned into water, they can not only let physical attacks phase right through them, they can also shapeshift into various water forms, including the shape of a human figure so that they can still partially interact with the environment. By gathering more water, they can increase the size of their water form. Out on the ocean, they can become the size of a titan, so long as they have a solid surface to stand on. While in their water form, they can turn their arms into water weapons and pressurize the water, making the water weapons hard enough to deal minor blunt-force damage, but nowhere near the amount of damage a stone or metal weapon could deal. They can also fire water as a pressurized jet, similar to power washing, allowing them to use a jet of water to shred through the opponent's body. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit is that the user is heavily susceptible to dryness and electricity. An attack from Enel or Crocodile could leave them dead in a single hit. Being made of water, their body is a natural conductor, and Crocodile could just use his dryness powers to dry the user right up, killing them. The user could also be contained within a bottle or sponge, though this is highly unlikely. The other problem is that Devil Fruit users are weak to being submerged. The user cannot swim, and their power is negated when submerged in water, just like all Devil Fruit users. So even if the user becomes water, they will turn back to normal and drown if they are submerged. Also, because of this water weakness, gathering water to increase their size can leave the user with flu-like symptoms after a prolonged battle. There is also the fact that increasing their mass is dependent on gathering outside water, as the user cannot create water. In an area without any water to gather, the user must rely entirely on the water supply of their water form. And when in a dry, hot, heavily sunny area like a desert, the user is in danger of evaporating if they enter their water form. As you can see, despite being a Logia, it has many, many weaknesses. Usage By turning into water and drawing more water to increase their size, the user can ensnare enemies and pressurize their water form, trapping the enemy inside them and drowning them. However, drowning takes time, and will not necessarily kill the opponent unless applied well after they fall unconscious. After gathering more water to become a giant, the user can ensnare enemies and pressurize the water to minorly crush the enemy inside them. However, it would be extremely hard and dangerous to the user's health to gather enough water to reach a size that would utterly crush the enemy, so the most damage they could likely do is bruises to the enemy's skin and organs, and possible the breaking of some of the more fragile bones. Due to the user being able to fire water as a pressurized jet, they can use it to power-wash the dirt off of surfaces. Attacks * Mizu Mizu no Pistol: The user can fold their fingers with the thumb and index finger outstretched like one would do to mimic a gun. This allows them to fire water drops as bullets. The user can use the water from their own body as bullets, but must reload by re-gathering the water. If near a reliable water source, the bullets are nearly unlimited. ** Reload: Re-gathers water shot with Water Pistol so they can continue shooting. * Mizu Mizu no Whip: Produces or gathers a stream of water and uses it as a whip on the enemy. * Mizu Mizu no Mace: Transforms the user's arm into water and forms it into the shape of a mace or hammer. By gathering more water and using the water from their other arm, they can increase the size of the mace or hammer. By pressurizing the water, it can deal solid blunt-force damage. However, being only water, it does not cause as much damage as an actual metal or stone mace would. * Mizu Mizu no Grab: The user turns their arm to water and increases it's size by using the water from their other arm or gatheirng more water. They then stretch out their water arm and grab the enemy in their grasp, pressurizing the water so that it is difficult for them to escape. * Mizu Mizu no Riptide: The user turns their arm to water and fires out a very powerful stream capable of shredding through flesh in the same manner as a powerwashing machine. They can make the stream continuous by gathering more water with their other arm. * Mizu Mizu no Water Deity: Turns into water and gathers outside water to become much larger. With a larger form, the user can ensnare enemies inside them to drown them, and their shapeshifter water weapons are more powerful. ** Aquapressure: With enemies ensnared inside them, the user can pressurize the water to crush them, but only enough to bruise the skin and outer organs and break the weaker bones. * Mizu Mizu no Snap: Summons a large, beachball-sized bubble to float slowly toward the enemy and pop, hurting them with the snap. * Mizu Mizu no Smokescreen: Blows a stream of bubbles from the user's mouth to create a temporary cover for escape or repositioning. * Mizu Mizu no Hovercraft: The user can create a large bubble, then turn into water to ride in it. However, it moves very slowly, especially when rising upward. * Mizu Mizu no Geyser: Seeps water into the ground, then shoots it out under the enemy's feet as a powerful geyser. * Mizu Mizu no Guide: By controlling the ocean waves, the user can create a current for the ship to travel with no wind. However, doing this for too long will tire the user out. * Mizu Mizu no Powerwash: Sprays a powerful jet of water to powerwash the grime off surfaces. Useful for cleaning a ship. * Mizu Mizu no Summon: The user gathers water into numerous human shapes, then turns into water themself, hiding among them. The user is nearly identical to the water shapes while doing this, making finding them hard. * Mizu Mizu no Water Titan: This attack is only useable on the ocean. By gathering ocean water, the user can turn into a massive water giant. The size the user can reach is dependant on the size of the boat they stand on, as they cannot stand on the ocean without their Devil Powers negating. The downside is that mixing so much outside seawater in with the user's body will always leave him or her with flu-like symptoms afterwards. ** Mizu Mizu no Titan Pistol: While a giant water titan, the user can use the Mizu Mizu no Pistol to fire droplets of water large enough and with enough force to sink ships. ** Mizu Mizu no Titan Riptide: While a giant water titan, the user can use the Mizu Mizu no Riptide to send a powerful spray at any enemy ships nearby, capable of destroying and toppling entire fleets. Trivia * The Titans, for which one of the Mizu Mizu no Mi's attacks is named after, were a race of giants of epic proportions in mythology. The titans were said to be so mighty that the Gods themselves feared their power. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia